


playground

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally visits the adult playground.<br/>It's not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playground

Sam had always wondered what an adult playground was like. Most public parks had one, far away from the children playground, with high hedges around it and someone at the entry checking that you were old enough to enter. She’d spend many a day wondering and fantasizing about what she’d see there but none of her fantasies had prepared her for the real thing.

The bouncer gave her a funny look when she showed her ID and said she was coming alone and not meeting anyone, but he’d allowed her inside in her Academy uniform with her normal haircut and the messenger back over her shoulder.

She was quite surprised to find a real playground behind it. Swings, and slides, wheels, a sandbox and even some bars to hang down from and all around were adults. OR well, adult adults and children adults. Because there was no other way to refer to the men and women dressed in shorts and colorful dresses and oversized T-shirts running around, playing tag and building sandcastles like nothing else mattered. Somewhere in the shade there was even a man dressed in a romper suit on a blanket playing with a kind of rattle while a very concerned looking man watched over him with a ‘parental guidance’ in his lap, easily dividing his attention between his submissive and one of the most popular magazines on age play.

She was just about to turn around when a young man, maybe three years older than her, came jogging over.

“hey, sorry. I just saw you getting in and was wondering, could you watch my daughter for a moment? I need to run home and fetch something but she’s busy playing and I don’t want to disturb her”, he said, slightly breathless. Sam was dumbfounded for a few moment but then nodded. She’d babysat children before, so what the hell this would work.

“Sure. Which one is she? And anything I should know about?”, she asked, letting her gaze sweep over the playground, easily picking out the girls.

“Her name’s Stacy. She’s the blond in the sandbox, the girl with the pigtails. She’s been at it for a while now and if she gets hungry I have a sandwich for her in the bag”, he said, handing her a heavy bag that obviously held a few more things that just a sandwich.  
Sam nodded and put the bag on her shoulder. She’d already spotted the girl, well, the young woman in a colorful t-shirt and a pair of jeans happily building a sandcastle with one of the boys.

“Sure thing. How long will you be gone?”, she asked, smiling at the guy.

“20 minutes, half an hour at most”, he said, giving her a grateful smile.

“Good. I’ll sit down over there and watch that she doesn’t get in trouble”, Sam said, watching the guy leave before she turned and walked over to the bench. It was quite easy to settle into the familiar routine of baby-sitting, and when Stacy came over to sit next to her and eat her sandwich she thought that this really was quite weird, but it was a good weird. She quickly grabbed the woman by the wrist when she wanted to run off again.

“no, you have to wipe your hands first”, she said, getting out a napkin to wipe over her lips and then her hands while the girl pouted at her.

“But I want to go back to play”, she whined and Sam nodded.

“Yeah. But if you go with your hands messy you’ll get everything dirty and your daddy will be mad at you”, she reasoned. That immediately got the girl’s attention and she stood still for just long enough to get everything wiped down. With a smile Sam send her off again, watching her run over to the slide where a group of girls was trying to figure out how to get down without getting your dress in complete disarray.  
As promised half an hour later the man returned, now with a bag of fruits and a box of chocolate.

“here, for the effort”, he said while handing Sam the box. She just smiled and shrugged.

“it’s not a problem. I have experience with babysitting.”, she said and he beamed at her.

“Really? Think I could talk you into some baby-sitting at home? I’d love to go out with some friends next weekend and I can’t really take her with me”, he said, easily pulling Stacy into his lap when she came bounding over.

“Sure. I’ll have to ask my dom about it first, but I think there’s nothing speaking against it”, she said.  
The man looked relieved and smiled at her widely.

“Great. If you give me your number I’ll call you about the details.”  
Sam nodded and quickly noted down her phone-number and mail address.

“Here. I’ll have to get going now. It was nice meeting you. Bye Stacy”, she said, waving at the girl before she walked out again, grinning at the funny look the bouncer gave her on the way out.


End file.
